


[Azure Ray - Dragonfly]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [4]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Character Study, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Season/Series 04, universe-hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The world shifts around her, and then Olivia is *through*.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Azure Ray - Dragonfly]

The world shifts around her, and then Olivia is through -- on the Other Side.

She knows it, of course, once from behind bars, metaphorically, and once as a free agent. But it's still more than a jump to the left; it's right and up and down as well.

She'll find her way.

  



End file.
